User talk:Unknown95387
Editing Digits Use in the digits template, then these few words can turn into 1000 zeroes. It works as this: : It's useful when editing decimal expansions. {hyp/^,cos} (talk) 14:33, August 5, 2017 (UTC) Not blocked... You are still Superman37891 while searching your new accounts. And you didn't got blocked! You pretend to destroy Googology, so goodbye. Googleaarex (talk) 23:48, August 22, 2017 (UTC) We have no proof that this user is Superman37891. He has done nothing to prove that he is that user's new account. Sure, he is creating pages for numbers he made (which, by the way, is frowned upon around here), but that doesn't mean he is Superman37891. Aarex, can you show me proof that this account is the same as Superman37891? Because I won't believe you until you show it, and since you haven't I don't believe he is a sockpuppet. Username5243 (talk) 01:20, August 23, 2017 (UTC) : It's not only "frowned upon". It's against against the rules. Regardless of Googleaarex statements, these articles should be deleted (especially given the fact that the last thing this wiki needs are more articles about specific random numbers). : As for the claim that he is Superman37891: I very much doubt it, but even if he is - who cares? His style is different enough that the "accusation" - even if true - is irelevant. Really, the way the people here are so scared of that Supes kid that they start accusing random people of being him, is hilarious. PsiCubed2 (talk) 07:06, August 23, 2017 (UTC) : Guys I'm not Superman37891. I don't even know him. I have my name (Unknown95387) because I'm unoriginal and the number 95387, these are last digits of Graham's number. I don't want to destroy Googology.wikia. And I'm pretty sure that he (Superman37891) is better in english than me xdd And that profile pic is mr. orange (Dead meme) Unknown95387 (talk) 08:41, August 23, 2017 (UTC) @Psi: Yes, that is against the rules, but I'll leave that to the admins to deal with as they see fit. I have more proof that this isn't Superman: An account who actually WAS Superman37891 vandalized the "googology" page yesterday, in Superman's style. ANd its name was vrey similar to the original SUperman's name. In my limited experience with trolls, I've never came across a situation where a troll would have two active sockpuppets at the same time. So, the consensus is, that even though he may have broken the rules several times, he isn't SUperman. Username5243 (talk) 10:05, August 23, 2017 (UTC) Of course I'm not Superman37891. I didn't know that I'm vandalising Googology.wikia. The reason why I was adding those numbers with long name to another numbers to "see also" category was, cuz these numbers har digits like...: Duotrigintatrecentillion has 999 zeros, Trimilliaduotrigintatrecentillion has 9,999 zeros and so on... Umm... Had he (Superman) info on his page, like where is he from ? Because I'm from Czechia. AND I joined to wikia at the end of july (To the whole Wikia. Not only for Googology.wikia). Unknown95387 (talk) 10:29, August 23, 2017 (UTC) :He's Superman37891 and that's final. I have the proof that you can click 'Show new accounts only' in his contributions. Googleaarex (talk)